


The Real Holiday Hero

by SmackTheDevil



Series: The J2 Christmas Anthology [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Dream Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: Jensen has been fixating on Chris Evans to keep him from getting involved with real life men after his ex did him wrong but is the sexy Marvel star enough to distract Jensen from the office pretty he's been trying to ignore for twelve months.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: The J2 Christmas Anthology [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036215
Comments: 5
Kudos: 139





	The Real Holiday Hero

**Author's Note:**

> 'The Real Holiday Hero' is story seven of The J2 Christmas Anthology, a series of twelve festive short stories for the holiday season!
> 
> I have tried to cover as many tropes, kinks, tag preferences as I can, so I hope there will be something for everyone!
> 
> Special guest star, Mr. Chris Evans!

_“Fuck, you’re so big. I mean, your muscles. They’re so big, and these-” Jensen said deeply, clamping his hands over Chris’ firm, domed pecs and giving them a hard squeeze. “-God, fuck help me.”_

_“Stop saying bad language words, Jensen.” Chris smirked and flashed Jensen that Cap megawatt grin as he tried to manhandle Jensen onto his front._

_“No, no, no. But I don’t bottom.” Jensen whined, fighting back even though he didn’t want to because it was Chris Evans. He glanced at the photocopier in the corner of his bedroom which was the office. Jensen could smell the office too; the paper, the burned coffee that no one ever cleaned up in the coffee pot, the scent of call-center misery and then him. Jared the copy boy and his Axe body spray and the fabric softener that his mom probably used to wash his clothes in, Mountain Fresh or something similarly domestic._

_“But it’s me, baby.” Chris said, still trying to get Jensen on board with his hero abs and biceps but Jared was watching and Jensen felt judged._

_“I know and I love it, I fucking want you so bad Cap. And I still feel guilty about pausing on your ass and jerking off to Civil War.” Jensen whined and heard Jared laugh as he stood by the copier, decorating the office Christmas tree with sparkly anatomically correct cocks._

_“Don’t feel bad, baby.” Chris grinned, finally getting his way and admiring Jensen’s beautiful round, virgin ass. “You want what you want.”_

_Jensen whined again, burying his face into a pillow made of snow and gasped loudly, spitting out a mouthful of the other white stuff as Chris prepped his ass hole with a smashed up handful of Boston cream pie. Jensen turned to look at Jared who was hanging a cock on the tree while idly sucking on a red glittery penis. Jensen groaned, barely taking any notice of Chris who was already three fingers in._

_“Jared.” Jensen muttered, mouth lax as he watched Jared deep throat Christmas tree ornaments like a pro. “Never even knew you were gay. Fuck, I never knew. I just thought you were just a really pretty straight man.”_

_“I could do this all day.” Chris muttered on a loop from behind Jensen while he chowed down on what was left of the cream pie and fingered Jensen idly. “I missed cake. I really missed cake and pie and fries and burgers-” The noise behind Jensen faded as Jared walked toward him, blowing a mouthful of red glitter at Jensen’s face._

_“I can always see your dick through your pants.” Jensen whispered as Jared kissed the glitter away and fucked Jensen’s mouth his tongue._

The alarm sounded panic stricken as it screeched into life but it took a while to pull Jensen out of his dream. 

“Fuck!” Jensen yelled out and slammed a hand over the alarm clock. It took him a few moments to gather his thoughts and a few moments more to realize that he was semi hard underneath come soaked boxers. “Oh God. I’m twenty-five for Christ sake.” He turned to grab his phone which he unlocked with the tap of his finger. “I blame you.” Jensen muttered, frowning at his wallpaper of Chris Evans, shirtless and tattooed in a low slung towel. “Forcing me to bottom.” He scoffed as he idly flicked through a few notifications before getting up and waddling to the bathroom to clean up his shame.

*

So, work was dull. As in Jensen’s job was dull which meant that the work was mind-numbing too but at least he got to avoid people by hiding in his cubicle all day which looked like a Chris Evans/Captain America shrine. And there was a valid reason as to why Jensen’s cubicle looked like the bedroom of a 14 year-old girl. Put simply, a man had done him wrong and he was bitter and so very pissed about it. A month after the break up when the crying was done, Jensen renounced men and figured that fixating on Chris and his perfect body, sexy smile and sweet ways was a lot less likely to break his heart than dallying with a real life man. It was definitely a coping mechanism but he was happy and that was all that mattered. Jensen’s colleagues didn’t give a shit about the calender and the mug, the figure of Captain America and the rather risqué postcards of the Marvel superstar Jensen had pinned up because they didn’t give a shit about Jensen either, who was famously grumpy and aloof. The blessing was, Jensen couldn’t give a shit about them either. It was a win-win.

Jensen wandered into the break room a few minutes before the call-center went live to make himself a cup of coffee. It was always wise, or so Jensen believed to leave it until the last minute because it slimmed down the chances of bumping into someone and then having to make awkward conversation. On Christmas Eve eve however, Jensen wasn’t that lucky. Jared the copy boy was standing by the counter, frantically whipping one of those instant coffee sachets into a frenzy with a long dessert spoon. 

“Hey.” Jared said cheerily. 

“Hey.” Jensen nodded back, feeling his cheeks rush with blood and warm his face. Must have the heating turned up too high, he thought to himself as he opened the fridge and took out his labeled carton of oat milk.

“How are you?” Jared said, still whipping away, clanking his spoon against the side of his giant mug which annoyed Jensen instantly. 

“Yeah, good.” Jensen muttered, filling his own mug with milk then rolling his eyes to himself because he supposed it was polite. “You?”

“Yeah, I’m really good, thank you.” Jared grinned and Jensen caught it as he smiled half-heartedly over his shoulder. Wow, pretty. And so familiar all of a sudden. 

“That’s great.” Jensen said slowly, gradually turning around with a hand on the microwave door to look at Jared.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Jensen shook his head.

“You’re staring at me.” Jared chuckled softly. “Have I got something on my face?”

“No.” Jensen shook his head but just couldn’t look away. “Do I know you?” 

“Uh, we work together and have done for like a year.” Jared snorted.

“No, I mean-” Jensen shook his head a second time and waved the conversation away with his free hand. “-never mind.”

“Okay.” Jared blinked. “Well, I’m gonna go copy stuff.” He chuckled lightly as he brushed past Jensen’s body and then fuck, the smell. Axe and Mountain Fresh.

“Shit.” Jensen muttered as the dream came back to him like a smack in the face with a Christmas ham.

“Are you okay?” Jared said, stopping and cocking a concerned head at Jensen’s bright red face.

“Hm.” Jensen nodded. “Hm, I’m fine.”

“Okay, Jensen.” Jared chuckled, humming to himself as he wandered out of the break room.

“I did not see _that_ coming.” Jensen groaned under his breath as the entire filthy dream came flooding back to the forefront of his mind. The thought of it went south immediately.

*

Jensen avoided Jared like the plague all day because it was what he did every day of his life to _all_ of his colleagues. This time though the avoidance was for a different reason all together, the simple fact being that Jensen became turned on every time he saw Jared. Even when he was standing by the copier, fishing about inside his mouth with a toothpick, Jensen’s nether regions stirred. It was really annoying. Even more annoying was Jared later in the day going around each cubicle giving everyone their Secret Santa gifts. Jensen had begrudgingly joined in even though he got Karen from HR who was a fucking bitch who _everyone_ hated. Jared was wearing a headband with a bouncing piece of plastic mistletoe hanging from it and being lovely and sweet to everyone he spoke to. Jensen hid. That didn’t work. The mistletoe bounced in front of his face as he finished up a fake call. 

“Secret Santa is here.” Jared said in a pretty sing song voice as his chest brushed over Jensen’s back, puffing up a waft of Axe body spray and a days worth of work sweat which made Jensen’s head spin and his cock swivel like a compass needle. Due East – Jared Padalecki.

“Goodbye and thank you for using A1 Computer Tech.” Jensen said to the dial tone down the phone line. “Hey.” He sighed, glancing up at Jared who was bobbing his head like an idiot and making the mistletoe boing in front of Jensen’s dead expression.

“Hey, Jensen. I have a gift for you.” Jared beamed, delving into his sack and pulling out a smallish flat gift. “I wonder who it’s from?” He trilled.

“Um, I don’t think it matters, does it? It’s kind of the point of Secret Santa.”

“Aw, you’re such a grumpy wumpy boy.” Jared pouted. And if it had been anyone else daring to say those particular words to Jensen, he would have suffocated them with the sack. 

“I’m just tired.” Jensen sighed, forcing a smile onto his face. “But thank you.” He said, holding the badly wrapped gift up.

“You’re welcome, Jensen.” Jared said, hovering by the desk before leaning in and pressing his mouth against Jensen’s ear. “It’s from me.” He whispered. 

“Isn’t that breaking the rules?” Jensen mumbled, leaning back and getting whacked in the eye by Jared’s mistletoe.

“No, just this once, it isn’t.” Jared winked then walked off. No, he didn’t walk off. Jared slinked, he swayed those lovely narrow hips and stuck his tiny perfect ass out as if it had ‘ _Fuck me_ ’ written across it. Jensen’s dick was positively spinning.

Just so he was sure he was following protocol, Jensen stood up and checked to see if everyone else was opening their gifts. They were but they were all together, sharing the joy of gift giving while Jensen sat alone in his cubicle and unpeeled the paper from around the box inside it, then open one end of the plain box and peered inside. The noise of his colleagues screaming with laughter was irritating him somewhat but he managed to filter the hubbub out as he slid a small palm sized photo frame from the box.

“Oh my God.” Jensen gasped, shoving the frame back into the box and quickly glancing around the office, eyes sneaking over the tops of the endless cubicles as he covertly slid the frame back out again. “Jesus, Jared.” He whispered, gazing down at an image of what looked like him dressed as Captain America and Jared dressed as the Winter Soldier. Kissing. Jensen sat up and turned in his swivel chair, seeking Jared out who was doing a really bad job of hiding behind the Christmas tree. Jensen beamed at him. “I _can_ see you, Jared.”

“I’m hiding.”

“You’re crappy at it.” Jensen chuckled then looked down at the picture as he saw Jared approaching him just out of his eye line. “Did you draw this?” He said, looking up at Jared who was sans mistletoe which Jensen felt kind of sad about.

“Yeah.” Jared nodded, folding his arms and tucking his hands underneath his armpits. Shy suddenly. “I took a risk.”

“I had a dream about you last night.” Jensen smirked.

“Oh?” Jared giggled and blushed. 

“Wanna talk in the break room?”

“Sure.” Jared nodded, taking a step back as Jensen got up, still holding the picture because it was the best gift he had ever gotten. The rest of the office were bundled together, drinking eggnog and celebrating the last day at work before the holidays as the boys who had missed one another for a whole year wandered into the break room. Jensen shut the door.

“You’re really talented.” Jensen said, looking down and admiring the drawing.

“You’re really gorgeous, even though you’re a misery guts.” Jared snorted.

“I’ve been hiding.” Jensen shrugged. 

“You’re crappy at it. I’ve seen you.”

“So you have.” Jensen bit his lip and set the picture down on the counter beside him.

“So then, this dream.” Jared said, taking a few steps toward Jensen.

“I was about to get railed by Chris Evans until you stepped in.”

“Oh?” Jared chuckled.

“Hm.” Jensen took a deep breath. “It was kind of fucked up, there were glittery dicks and my pillows were snow.” He said, half looking at Jared and wallowing in the sexual tension.

“God, Jensen.” Jared said on a soft exhale before they crashed together and kissed hard and dirty, backing into the table and chairs and knocking over sugar shakers and napkin holders. Jensen was all over Jared in a flash, pushing his back onto the table and climbing over his body. The table legs made an awful ear-bending screech across the floor which dragged them out of their passionate clinch. 

“I think we should get out of here.” Jensen panted, looking down at Jared with a puzzled expression. “It’s you.” He blinked.

“Uh, yep. It’s definitely me.” Jared smirked, yanking a fork out from under his back.

“No but, I’ve seen you but I haven’t.” Jensen whispered. 

“Are you seeing me now?”

“Oh God, yes.”

*

Since the boys were both poor and worked in a call-center which paid barely the minimum wage, neither of them owned cars and so had to endure the bus together to get to Jensen’s modest apartment whereby they held hands while Jensen explained his fixation on Chris Evans and more so tales of woe about the creep who had done him wrong.

“And so I just gave up, I guess. I love hard which people don’t realize about me.”

“Because you’re such an ice queen?” Jared teased fondly.

“I got hurt and it’s hard to trust again and difficult to find the energy to start a new relationship.” Jensen smiled, glancing down at their joined hands.

“I wouldn’t hurt you. Never and not when I’ve been crushing on you so hard for so long.” Jared whispered.

“Baby steps.” 

“Even though we’re going back to your apartment for sex?” Jared said, muttering the last word into Jensen’s ear which tickled and made him laugh.

“Oh God, and now you’re making me feel like a slut.” Jensen whined, he never whined unless he was about to get railed by Chris Evans in his dreams.

“Sex between two consenting adults who know one another and like one another isn’t slutty.” Jared nodded. “It is fucking hot though.”

“Steady on, Jared. I might be terrible in bed.”

“I doubt that.”

“You’re right but I might not be your thing.”

“Jensen, stop trying to put me off. We’re doing this because if I’m not face down in your snow pillows being plowed by you in the next hour I’m going to throw myself from this bus.”

“Specific.” Jensen smirked through a loud laugh. “I didn’t realize just how sexy you are until today.”

“Fuck, Jen. I must be if I’m walking in on your sex dreams with America’s ass.” 

As usual it was freezing cold in Jensen’s apartment but he barely noticed as he staggered inside, attached to Jared’s warm soft lips. The door opened too fast and too hard, slamming against the wall then bouncing from it and hitting Jared in the back of the head who then ricocheted off Jensen face, sending his head flying and smashing into the coat hooks. The pair of them grumbled out complaints of pain into one anothers mouths as Jensen managed to shut the door and then tripped over kicked off shoes and discarded coats and scarves.

“It’s this way.” Jensen said, tugging on Jared’s work shirt and pulling him toward the bedroom. Until, horror. “Fuck, I haven’t changed my wet dream sheets.”

“You had a wet dream about me?” Jared smirked. “You didn’t tell me _that_ part.”

“Shit.” Jensen muttered, although amused at Jared’s not-grossed-out reaction. “Do you care?”

“I think it’s hot.” Jared growled, pulling his own shirt off and amazing Jensen with a tanned, toned expanse of flesh which made his knees buckle under him. 

“Jesus, you work out, huh?” Jensen said, grabbing Jared’s pecs roughly as he walked backward into his bedroom. 

“Like it?”

“Love it.” Jensen grinned, taking his shirt off and watching Jared’s eyes grow like saucers. 

“Oh God.” Jared groaned, grabbing the side of Jensen’s neck and kissing him rough until they were horizontal and struggling out of their clothes. Once they were naked and pressed together, wiggling up the bed together, they both paused to take a moment. 

“You’re so gorgeous.” Jensen said, gazing up at Jared and cupping his face gently. “So sweet, so sweet for drawing that picture for me.”

“I wanted to finally tell you, I’ve been waiting months to do that.” Jared chuckled modestly.

“I love it, it’s so romantic and-” Jensen smirked as Jared’s cock, which he had not yet been introduced to, pulsed against Jensen’s groin. “-hm, show me.”

“My dick?”

“No, your spleen.” Jensen snorted, rolling his eyes. “Yes, your dick. I wanna see it because it _feels_ incredible right now. Like a thing nestled inside my groin.”

“A thing.” Jared chuckled, dragging himself up onto his knees and showcasing his ‘thing’ which bobbed prettily as Jared loomed over Jensen’s body.

“Oh, that’s not fair.” Jensen smirked, watching Jared fondly.  
“How do you look so hot and yet so cute at the same time?”

“I’m part elf.” Jared hummed.

“Thought so.” Jensen grinned, his smile waning to a more serious expression as Jared backed up, head down observing Jensen’s cock which was so curved it was brushing against his belly leaving trails of precome in the line of hair down his stomach. “Want it?”

“Hm.” Jared nodded, hair bouncing over his face. “Yeah.” He muttered, edging back until he was half off the bed and settled between Jensen’s legs which he spread open with his big, soft hands. Jared dipped his head and lightly pressed the flat of his tongue against the seam of Jensen’s balls, slowly dragging it up the shaft of Jensen’s cock, wiggling it from side to side to take in every vein until he cupped the head with his tongue, teasing the frenulum gently which made Jensen laugh softly and sit up to get himself a proper view. Jared grinned around his tongue, forming it into a point and stroking firmly, eliciting little sounds of pleasure from Jensen who huffed out soft breaths and nods of approval.

“Hm.” Jensen nodded, catching a breath in his chest. “Yeah, yeah.” He whispered breathily as Jared’s tongue slid slowly over the teardrop opening and licked out a bead of precome. “Ah, fuck.” Jensen bit his lip in between whispering expletives and breathing softly, only once in a while grunting quietly from the back of his throat while Jared explored Jensen’s glans with his tongue, curling around the ridge of the head and dipping back inside the wet slit for more precome. Jared suckled the head with his lips, just slow gentle sucks as he took in more which prompted Jensen to sit up further and hold Jared’s hair away from his face which made them both smile.

Jensen cocked his head to one side, leaning on one elbow watching intently as Jared held half of his cock inside his mouth, no sucking just a light hold and gradual bobbing of his head as his tongue pressed tiny circles over Jensen’s frenulum which felt so incredibly erotic for something that felt barely there. The delicate wet sound Jared’s mouth made around Jensen’s cock, made it beat against Jared’s tongue as he worked up to a slow rhythm, focusing on the head where Jensen was getting the most pleasure.

“Oh God, that’s lovely.” Jensen whispered, arm moving up and down slowly as he continued to hold Jared’s hair away from his face. “Yeah, baby.” He whispered again as Jared slowed his tongue, sliding wider circles over the head but still somehow managing to suckle the head. “Hm, yeah. So lovely. Just there, just right there.”

Jared reached across for Jensen’s free hand with his own and pushed his fingers between Jensen’s just as he pulled his head back, tightening his mouth around Jensen’s cock and then sliding back down until his head was bobbing faster, tongue gliding wetly over the head, over and over. Jensen flopped back onto the bed, releasing Jared’s hair but keeping a tight hold on his hand.

“Oh God.” Jensen groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes for a few seconds before realizing he needed to see again. He lifted his head and hissed loudly, pushing his ass into the bed and nodding with the utmost approval. “Go on, baby.”

Jared flicked his eyes up to look at Jensen which were heavy lidded and dark with desire. He dribbled as Jensen’s cock pulsed stiffly, trying to keep it from sliding from his mouth as Jensen lifted his back from the bed and pulled one knee up as his orgasm built. Jared grunted, slurping his way down the shaft, sucking it back into his mouth going for broke until his forehead was bumping against Jensen’s stomach and his throat was full of his cock.

“Ah yeah. God. Oh God.” Jensen grunted, watching Jared with wide eyes as he felt him swallow repeatedly around the head, massaging it with his throat. “I’m coming.” He said quietly, voice barely there. “God, I’m coming, I’m coming. Babe, fuck.” Jared buried his face into Jensen’s groin, held him firmly inside his mouth, sucked hard once and squeezed Jensen’s hand as his cock spilled with enthusiasm down his throat. Jensen’s body stiffened for a few seconds and then instinctively started to rock as his pumped out dribbles of come while Jared slowly pulled off half way, rubbing the shaft almost lovingly with his lips.

“Ah, God. God, God, God.” Jensen hissed, body slowly coming to a limp halt until he twitched here and there and his cock rolled off of Jared’s tongue and settled against his pubic hair. “Oh my God.” 

“Are you okay?” Jared said in deep gravelly tone, one hand rubbing one of Jensen’s thighs firmly.

“Yeah. God, come here.” Jensen waved a lazy hand at Jared who laid down on his front up against Jensen’s body. “Kiss me.” 

“Yeah?”

“Hell yes.” Jensen smirked, eyes as droopy as his spent dick. Jared grinned and kissed Jensen slow and deep until pulling away and burping loudly.

“Oh shit.” Jared gasped, slapping a hand over his mouth. “I am so sorry.” He said, the words muffled behind his hand.

“Don’t be sorry.” Jensen chuckled. “Trapped air, it happens. Forgiven for being so damn good at that.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, trust me. For a first time blow job with new guy, it was incredible.”

“I pay attention.” Jared grinned smugly.

“I noticed.” Jensen chuckled lightly, unable to take his eyes from Jared’s lovely face.

“What now? You keep on staring at me today.”

“I can’t help it. I’ve been trying to ignore you for months, which I thought I was doing a good job of-”

“Until the sex dream.” Jared interrupted.

“Dreams.” Jensen corrected with a cackle.

“Oh, you bad boy.”

“I just, forgot them until the one today which was so fucking weird it hung around long enough for me to make the connection. It was my first wet dream. Not ever, but one with you in it. Not that I knew I remembered, I thought it was Chris Evans I was getting hot and bothered over but it wasn’t. It was you along.” Jensen said, finally stopping to breath. “It’s crazy.”

“So does that make me your real holiday hero?” Jared grinned, chuckling because Jensen was being adorable.

“Yeah, I guess it does.” Jensen smirked.

“Good.” Jared smirked, glancing down hungrily at Jensen’s soft wet dick. “Because I could do this all day.” He grinned, diving back down the bed and sucking Jensen’s cock back into his mouth.


End file.
